callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL
The FAL is a semi-automatic rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer Belgian Made, the FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The FAL is also used by Russians in the early stages of the Invasion, but the AK-47 is more commonplace later in the conflict. It is mostly seen with a Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope, or Shotgun. It can be found in many Spec Ops missions, abundantly in the missions in the Favela, including Bomb Squad and O Cristo Redentor. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the FAL is unlocked at Level 28. While this rifle's semi-automatic nature reduces its effectiveness at close range, an experienced player with a fast trigger finger can easily double tap an enemy in close range without aiming down the sights. This same semi-automatic firing allows the player to control how much ammo is used and increases the FAL's effectiveness at long range, even though the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let the recoil settle. Because of this long-range prowess, the FAL closes the gap between assault rifles and sniper rifles. The FAL is the strongest assault rifle with a damage range of 55-35, and as such, Stopping Power has a minimal effect. Shots will always kill in two hits at close and medium range, but three are required for a long range kill, regardless of the use of Stopping Power. However, with Stopping Power, the FAL is able to achieve one hit kills with a headshot. Moreover, like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, perks, or attachments. The Red Dot Sight is not properly aligned on the FAL, as shots land below and to the right of the dot. The Holographic Sight increases the FAL's minimum damage to 40, which, when using Stopping Power, gives two-hit-kills at all ranges. This includes Bling combinations such as a silencer or Grenade Launcher. In Hardcore, due to the gun's minimum damage being 5 points higher than a player's normal health, when paired with a Thermal Scope it can become a viable sniper rifle. However, aside from having a magazine more than double the size and no sway, the gun is outperformed in every way by the M21 EBR, which features higher damage, movement speed and a handy Ghillie suit also. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Image:FAL_6.jpg|FAL Image:FAL_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-26-93.JPG|Reloading the FAL Falcropped.PNG|The FAL with a RDS in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAL can be seen in the video showing Create-a-Class 2.0 in the assault rifle section. It's the 7th assault rifle unlocked. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 .]] *Militia and Russian soldiers in the campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners or behind doors (while blindfiring), but the player cannot. *The FAL with a Grenade Launcher is misspelled "FAL w/ Grenade Laucher" (without an N) in the pick-up and HUD text. *The FAL in Multiplayer holds only 20 rounds, despite using a model for a 30 round magazine (but this changes when equipped with Extended Mags). *This is the only semi-automatic assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, aside from the non-scoped M14 EBR in "Breach & Clear", a Special Ops mission. *The FAL is the only assault rifle that has coding to use the Akimbo attachment. *The FAL's rear sight sways unless equipped with the Shotgun attachment, however this has no effect on accuracy. *The FAL is considered an intermediary between the G3 and M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as its damage and recoil fall between the two. *The FAL's handguard in-game appears to have a discolor or stain on it. *If the FAL is Blinged with a Silencer and Shotgun, the shotgun blast will not come up on the radar as if silenced. *This weapon and other semi-automatics are popular with people who use rapid fire or modded controllers. * Due to the overuse of rapid fire controllers, the FAL was programmed with a firecap limiting it's rate of fire before the games release. Unlike in Call of Duty 4, where a firecap patch was made to lower the maximum fire rate of the G3, M14, all pistols and semi-automatic snipers, at a later date. *On the right side of the gun, it says FN FAL and then some indiscernible text (possibly reading "205") but backwards. This backwards lettering is also present in the letters "R" and "S" on the fire selector. *The FAL has a unique way of reloading, the player flicks the magazine release with the new magazine and inserts it. *The FAL appears to have scratches and marks on the barrel. This may be from age. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the manufacturer (FN) is included in the name. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles